


Quiet Library Meets

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bagginshield alphabet, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had started working on this one for yesterday's letter at Bagginshield Alphabet on tumblr, but decided to use it instead for today's letter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quiet Library Meets

**Author's Note:**

> I had started working on this one for yesterday's letter at Bagginshield Alphabet on tumblr, but decided to use it instead for today's letter.

The nearby public library just off the college campus was one of the few places that he liked to visit on a day to day basis. Not only for the peace and quiet it gave him when he found his usual little nook.

But it also gave him the chance whenever he took a break from a book he was reading or a paper he was working on and rest his chin on top of his hands, to watch the sometimes smiling or harried looking people walking by outside.

Sometimes merely for inspiration to continue working on the dratted paper. Other times, it was hopes of inspiration for the book that he hoped to someday write and meet success with.

Most days his people watching efforts for inspiration, led to watch a man with the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life - save for his mother’s flowers -, a sharp thin pointed nose, neatly trimmed beard, and long black hair with a braid or two pulled back into a neatly done ponytail. He was rather handsome for a man in his opinion.

That actually kind of startles him, because this man is still very much a stranger to him and his mind is thinking that he’s rather handsome for a fellow with long hair.

There were some days that this man is alone outside on the sidewalk, talking on a cellphone and looking annoyed about something. Other days he’ll be watching over a pair of young boys playing in the playground, standing with a group of men that he assumed were the handsome man’s friends.

There was one day where he had suddenly found himself oddly jealous when he saw him with a softly smiling similarly long black haired woman wearing a nice blue coat and watching the pair of young boys as they played. What an odd feeling to have over a pair of people he didn’t even know.

He doubted the man even knew that he existed, for all the time he himself spent any time outside of the library and his little nook.

Today it seemed his inspiration had come to him and was in his usual little nook. How had he even found it? The librarians and other library patrons didn’t seem to acknowledge its existence very often and sometimes complained that the place was hard to find.

“You’ve been watching me.”, he says.

He’s startled by the deep timper of the man’s voice and distantly he realizes that he has his bookbag pressing into his chest, before slowly putting it down on the table as he watches his watcher.

“... I tend to watch a lot of people who pass by that window.”, Bilbo answers.

The man tilts his head slightly to the side, watching him with shrewd blue eyes.

“I’m sure you do. Just that you pay the most attention to me and whatever I happen to be doing.”, he answers quietly.

He blinks slowly twice as surprise flutters in his chest, because he hadn’t thought that anyone would notice that he had been doing that whenever he took his breaks.

“How would you know?”, Bilbo asks his eyes down on his bookbag.

There’s a soft warm little laugh that brings forth a small burst of warmth in his chest at hearing that sound.

“I know because my friends and my sister noticed after I had mentioned feeling as though someone was watching me whenever I came this way alone or with the boys.”

He looks up so quickly, he thinks his neck cracks a little bit.

“Your sister? Is she the -”, Bilbo starts to ask.

“The woman with long black hair like mine and wears a nice blue coat? Yes that would be her. She’s also the mother of the two boys I watch from time to time.”, he answers.

Oh, well that was good to know. Now. Here he was getting jealous over nothing; over a man spending time with his nephews and his sister. It was really quite stupid now that he thought about it.

He gives the man a small nervous smile and basks in the light of the soft smile he receives in turn.

“Oh. That’s good. Was there something you wanted then?”, Bilbo asks as he tries to ignore that nervous flutter in his heart.

The man nods slowly as he stands up still smiling that soft little smile from his chair (one of Bilbo’s favorites to sit in).

“My name is Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield. And I was wondering if I could know the name of my mysterious watcher? If you wouldn’t mind us spending some time together during the day? Perhaps become friends and see where that takes us?”, Thorin asks still smiling.

He nods in response still grinning.

“Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. And I’d like that a lot. The meet up and see what happens from there idea I mean.”, Bilbo answers grinning.


End file.
